


Just Sitting Here Naked, Eating Chocolate

by Rjslpets



Series: An Avenging Omega [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is now the Omega of the Avengers Pack, or almost.  There is one other member who he has to meet. Bruce thinks this is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sitting Here Naked, Eating Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little in-between story so that the Hulk doesn't feel left out and complains. I realized I had finished it and am posting early.
> 
> First chapter of the new story on Sunday (or maybe more than one?)
> 
> Finally, thank you for all the kudos and kind words. It makes writing this story even more enjoyable when I think about you enjoying it as well.

Tony stretched. He had been lying on his stomach across Bruce’s lap, working on his tablet, and was feeling a slight kink in his neck. Three days had passed since induction and the Pack had settled to the point that Tony could now wear sweatpants. He wondered idly if the Pack’s resistance to him wearing clothes had to do with some instinct about keeping the Omega with them. He felt Bruce’s hand start to knead his back and almost just relaxed again, but, no, he had responsibilities.

“Cap” Steve looked up from where he was sitting on the floor drawing. “I need to speak with you and Bruce for a minute.” He felt Bruce’s hand still on his back and he pulled himself up until he was sitting on the couch that served as the edge of the massive nest the Pack had made. Now, he could look at both of them while they talked. Clint and Natasha were slightly behind him and Thor was at the kitchenette getting a snack so Tony knew that he would have food offered to him in about 10 minutes – Thor’s stomach was more accurate than the atomic clock.

“We need to show me to Big Green and I want to do it before too much time passes.” There was another pause. Tony knew that the Pack was not going to like this, but it was the right thing to do. Hulk was part of Bruce but he was also a member of the Pack apart from Bruce. He needed to be connected to the Omega and Tony didn’t want him to feel left out. But his attitude towards Bruce’s alter ego was not common in the Pack. Tony had always seen Hulk as an extension of Bruce, as another aspect, like a different personality in the same body. After all, Hulk had saved his life although Hulk has never met him. Hulk had done it because Bruce liked Tony. But Tony liked Hulk as well as Bruce and he knew that the Big Guy could get his feelings hurt.

Steve sighed and nodded. There wasn’t much else he could do. Tony was now Pack Omega and he felt strongly that this had to happen. Steve was all too familiar with the stubbornness of Omegas when the good of the Pack was on the line. Besides, he had to admit, Tony had a unique relationship with the Hulk which was why he was the one who led the Big Guy back to the Tower after fights and stayed with him in the Playroom if the Hulk was too wound up to switch back to Bruce. And, Tony wasn’t wrong about needing to meet the Hulk. They all knew that Hulk had a different scent than Bruce, closely related, but different and part of the Pack smell. Without it, Tony wouldn’t smell completely right. So Steve prepared to wade into the argument between Tony and Bruce which had degenerated into an exchange of “it’s too dangerous” and “it’ll be fine.”

“I’ll go in with Tony and you and we’ll have Thor just outside. The Playroom is safely inside Pack quarters and I have to agree with Tony, Hulk likes that room, especially the chocolate bars.”

Bruce eventually acquiesced, not that he could do much against the combined front of his Alpha and Omega. “I promise I will let you coddle me and make my favorite curry after this!” promised Tony lightheartedly.

“So I get all the worry and all the work? Doesn’t seem like a fair trade.”

“Brucie-bear, you’re a worrywart! I’ll get you that lovely centrifuge that you have been eyeing for the last two months.”

“Tony, it’s fine..” 

“Too late! Ordered it last week!”

Bruce’s sigh of exasperation was purely for show; Tony knew that Bruce never requested all the equipment that he needed. It had become an on-going thing between them; Bruce stubbornly not asking and Tony finding out what he needed and getting it. Really, he should have seen the omega thing coming a mile off.

It actually took several hours for them to get down to the Playroom. The rest of the Pack insisted on feeding Tony as they wouldn’t be part of the Hulk activity and therefore would miss out on several hours with their new Omega. “Great, now I’m the new toy all the children want to play with” thought Tony to himself. But he could smell Natasha and Clint worrying and then their relaxation as they fed him. It was little enough to do and, besides, Clint had made cookies.

In the Playroom, Tony stripped down; over the last few days he had become so comfortable being nude around the Pack that he didn’t even think about it. Steve was a little slower. Bruce, of course, left his pants on. They had all seen enough of Hulk nude. Tony moved over to Steve, “I assume this is similar to induction? I was just going to let him scent me and then have you overlay again. Does that work?” Tony honestly didn’t know. If there is a ceremony for this, he didn’t know it. And that was something he was going to have to figure out if they were going to bring more members into the Avengers Pack.

“That should work.” Steve replies, “If he was a new Pack member, we would do something different. But Hulk is part of the original Pack so redoing the scenting from the induction should work.” A pause, “I won’t need to bite you again.”

“Thank god – it still hurts. Speaking of which, should we use the magic Alpha mojo?”

“I will if you need it, but I would prefer you to be able to move quickly if we have to. Your reaction is still a little intense.” Which was Steve’s way of saying that Tony still collapsed like a bad soufflé when Steve licked his neck.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road!”

It never got any less shocking, thought Steve, to see the Hulk. Just the sheer size and power of him was stunning; the way he seemed to explode up from where Bruce had been and the odd relationship of his face and scent to Bruce – different, but so similar. This time was truly unusual because the Hulk just stood still; normally, he would explode into lethal motion. Now, he was swinging his head around looking…well, confused. Tony stepped forward confidently.

“Hey, Big Guy! Bruce tried to leave you information on what was going on – did that work? Guess not from your expression. Okay, in small words, I’m the Pack’s Omega and I wanted you to know.”

The large green head, which looked like a fun house mirror’s image of Bruce, swung round to look at Tony, “Tinman is Omega of Avengers Pack? Tinman is Hulk’s Omega?”

“Yep, Big Guy.” And Tony, without any apparent sense of hesitation or self-preservation, stepped up to the Hulk. Steve was going to kill him.

Hulk, surprisingly, looked at Steve questioningly, and upon getting a nod, proceeded to scent Tony. Tony spared a thought that it was a good thing that Hulk hadn’t been at the induction, because the sheer size of his hands was intimidating. If Tony hadn’t already gone through the scenting of the Pack, he probably would have panicked. But instead he felt a sense of rightness as Hulk’s scent melded into the others on his skin. It was like an itch that he wasn’t aware of had been scratched. Now, his skin smelled exactly like the scent he associated with Pack. The feeling intensified as Steve came up behind him and re-scented him over Hulk as Alpha.

Tony insisted on staying with Hulk for a while, pointing out that the rest of the Pack had already had time with him and would have more. They shared a chocolate bar – Steve was actually stunned that Hulk had enough understanding of Pack dynamics to break off a small (for Hulk) piece and hold it out for Tony to take. It was far too large for a single mouthful for Tony, but he took it with his teeth from Hulk’s fingers and nibbled it. He also allowed the Hulk to hold him in his lap while he ate the offering. Apparently satisfied, Hulk shrank back into Bruce soon after this.

“Brucie, don’t even start! I am sitting naked in your Playroom, eating chocolate. Obviously nothing bad happened.” Tony had moved to accommodate the shrinkage of Hulk to Bruce, but he moved back now to curl against him. Steve joined them and they sat for about an hour. Experience with the transformations had taught the Pack that Bruce needed some downtime after transformation to rest. Tony noted that this time Bruce recovered much faster; he made a note to himself to find out if this was due to the Omega’s presence or the fact that there hadn’t been a battle.

As they all headed back to the Pack room, Tony grinned to himself; one problem solved, now there was just Operation: Annoy Fury!


End file.
